1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which is capable of automatically re-writing recording data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a serial printer, a carriage carrying a recording head reciprocates perpendicularly to the feeding path of the recording medium, which includes paper, an OHP sheet, or the like. Printers of this type proposed up to the present have been provided with various types of recording heads adapted to record on different systems. In the case of a printer of the type which forms images by using a dot matrix, the recording head may be of a wire-dot type, thermal type, thermal transfer type, ink jet type, etc.
In printers of this type, the main control section of a single CPU has conventionally executed the operation of developing a character code into dot data and transferring the same to the recording head for the purpose of moving the carriage or performing recording. In the case of recording at a considerably high speed, a single CPU cannot manage the above process. In view of this, various methods for improving the processing speed have been proposed. According to one method, the processing speed is improved by providing a mass storage memory which stores printing data obtained by developing beforehand character codes corresponding to a plurality of lines. In another method, an improvement in speed is attained by performing a parallel processing with a plurality of CPUs.
However, the provision of a mass storage memory or additional CPUs makes the printer system rather expensive.